The present disclosure relates generally to vapor compression systems.
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems exchange energy between fluids in order to cool and dehumidify an enclosed space, such as a home or office building. Typical HVAC systems have two heat exchangers commonly referred to as an evaporator coil and a condenser coil. The evaporator coil and the condenser coil facilitate heat transfer between air surrounding the coils and a refrigerant pumped by a compressor through the coils. For example, as air passes over the evaporator coil, the air cools as it loses energy to the refrigerant passing through the evaporator coil. In contrast, the condenser facilitates the discharge of heat from the refrigerant to the surrounding air. However, some HVAC systems that include multiple compressors may overcool the enclosed space while attempting to control the temperature and humidity in the enclosed space.